


Whisper

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Matt's not sure what to expect when he finds Sylvie hiding under a table at Molly's.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katertots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/gifts).



Matt takes a sip of his beer as he looks around the bar. It's fairly crowded, which is to be expected for a Friday night. 

He hasn't seen Sylvie yet though, and she said she'd be here. 

"Looking for someone?" Severide asks, his tone teasing. 

Matt shrugs, "Nope."

"Uh huh. Sure you're not," Severide smiles and takes a drink of his beer. "Brett's over there, by the way."

"I'm not looking for…" He trails off with a frown when he sees a familiar blonde head disappearing behind a table. "What is she doing?"

"Why don't you go ask her?"

Matt puts his beet down and gets to his feet. "I will."

Severide laughs and pats him on the back as he walks by. "Good luck."

Matt walks across the bar towards where he saw Sylvie before. "Brett?"

A hand shoots out and he finds himself being yanked down and under the table. 

"Quiet," Sylvie hisses, looking around with wide eyes. 

"Why are you whispering?" Matt asks, lowering his voice to match hers. He tries to follow her gaze but doesn't see anything unusual. 

"I'm hiding."

"Obviously," Matt says, looking back at her. "But why?"

"You see that guy over there?" Sylvie asks, nodding her head somewhere over Matt's shoulder. When he goes to turn around, she grabs his arm. "No. Don't look!"

Matt raises his eyebrows. "How am I supposed to know who you're talking about if I can't look?"

"It doesn't matter what he looks like," Sylvie tells him. "He's just a guy."

"A guy you're hiding from," Matt points out. "Why?"

"Because, Foster tried to set me up with him. Even though I've told her I'm not interested. So I saw him and I just… ran."

Matt smiles. "And hid under the table."

"I know." She puts her head in her hands with a sigh. "I just panicked."

"Obviously."

"Don't laugh. You crawled under here with me."

"Well technically, you pulled me down here. I kind of had to if I didn't want the table to take my head off."

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to be here Matt."

"I never said I didn't want to be here." He leans back against the wall next to her and knocks their shoulders together. "So come on. What's really going on?"

"I just didn't want to be set up," Sylvie says. 

"Because you're not interested in dating anyone?"

"No, I'm not interested in dating  _ him _ . And Foster knows that. She's just trying to prove a point."

"Which is?"

Sylvie glances over at him before quickly looking away. "That I've been too afraid to admit that I am interested in someone. Someone who's kind and amazing and pretty much the greatest guy I know."

Matt tries to keep his face neutral, not wanting to give anything away. Even if his heart feels like it's in his throat. She could be talking about anyone, but there's a part of him that hopes she's talking about him. Not because he thinks he's all those things she said, but because it would mean he's not alone in feeling the way he does about her. 

"Anyone I know?" he finds himself asking. 

Her eyes move across his face, searching for something. She must find it because she smiles shyly and covers his hand with her own. "I'd say you know him pretty well."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Just to be clear you're talking about…"

"Oh my God, Casey. Of course I'm talking about you!"

He holds up his hands when she sets m desserts m swats at guys m his arm. "I just had to be sure so I didn't make an ass of myself."

"Doing what?"

"Asking you if you'd like to get dinner sometime," Matt says. 

"Oh," Sylvie smiles. "Then you definitely should ask."

"Are you…?" She raises an eyebrow and he huffs out a laugh. "Okay then. Sylvie Brett, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Hmm I don't know. I might have to check my calendar."

"You're enjoying this far too much," he tells her.

"Maybe," she agrees. "But there's something else I'd enjoy."

"What's that?"

"Will you kiss me?"

"You want to kiss before the first date?" Matt asks, feigning shock. "I'm scandalized."

"Casey…"

She falls silent when he reaches up and cups her cheek. Time seems to slow down as he leans in closer and closer until finally they're kissing. Everything else falls away. The only thing he cares about is the woman in front of him. 

At least until shouts from nearby have them pulling back. 

"I told you they would be making out under their like a couple teenagers," Kidd is saying.

"Looks like they caught us," Sylvie laughs.

"Looks like they did," Matt says. He hasn't been able to make himself pull back yet. 

"So about that dinner…"

"Yes?"

"I'm pretty hungry now," she tells him. 

"Well then, let's eat."

He crawls out from under the table and reaches down to help Sylvie up. He doesn't let go of her hand as they make their way through Molly's towards the door, their friends cheers following them into the cool night air. 

He looks down at Sylvie and smiles, feeling a warmth spread through him that chases away the cold when she smiles back and pulls him towards his truck. He already knows he'll follow her anywhere she wants to lead him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
